


Другая правда

by Bealltainn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bealltainn/pseuds/Bealltainn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия драбблов</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Наваждение

Страницы личного дела — толстого, заведенного десятки лет назад — пестрели пространными описаниями эксперимента и скупыми отчетами о работе. Здесь были и пожелтевшие, написанные от руки, и белоснежные, хрусткие распечатанные на принтере и наскоро подшитые в папку бумаги.  
На самом деле Брока Рамлоу мало интересовала сама папка, он был наслышан о заданиях Зимнего солдата от парней, курировавших раньше ее работу. В то, что девочка из сороковых — а на фотографиях в деле она выглядела именно таковой — безжалостно убивает, Брок поверить не мог. Нет, он не был приверженцем теории о том, что война — не женское дело, просто не представлял одну конкретную женщину хладнокровным снайпером. Внешность не вязалась с работой.  
Когда Брок увидел ее впервые, не на фотографии уже, лишь утвердился в своем мнении. Тонкая шея, даже сжимать не надо, только обвить рукой — переломится; плечи острые… Не плечи даже — плечо, вместо левой руки бионический протез, единственное, что выбивалось из общей картины, бросалось в глаза и казалось в ней опасным на первый взгляд. Вся какая-то хрупкая, состоящая из одних подчеркнуто плавных линий, будто резцом выточенная из фарфора, до белизны бледная в этой криокамере. Волосы длинные, густые, вились крупными кудрями, контрастировали с кожей. Каштановые.  
Брок подумал, что в сороковые эта женщина бездумно разбивала сердца. Наверняка та еще была сука. Но он все еще сомневался, что эта девчонка могла вырвать кому-то хребет голыми руками, даже не моргнув.  
А потом она открыла глаза, яркие и пустые, словно цветные камешки, и наваждение пропало. Эта — могла.


	2. Лист в волосах

Когда ее кожу после капсулы криокамеры осторожно вытирали мягкими влажными губками, Брок вспоминал что-то далекое и ненастоящее, из детства. Его бабка коллекционировала фигурки из фарфора, бело-голубые и до смешного нелепые. Так же бережно чистила их раз в неделю и ужасно злилась на Брока, когда он, приехав на каникулы, случайно разбил ее любимую, пастушку в дурацкой шляпке.  
Зимний солдат смотрела прямо в стену, почти не моргая, когда медики и ученые проверяли показатели, ставили ей капельницы, стирали память после задания. И каждый раз Рамлоу хотелось подойти и потрогать ее живую ладонь, казалось, что там, под бледной кожей, не видящей солнца, тоже металл.  
Курировать задания Зимнего солдата стало частью его работы, Брок контролировал каждый шаг от «пробуждения» до «сна», и это вызывало в нем противоречивые чувства. Иногда он забывался, принимая ее за настоящую девчонку, пытался вести себя с ней, как с обычным напарником.  
— Не хочешь перекусить? — спросил Рамлоу, когда они возвращались с очередного задания. Он проторчал за рулем почти весь день, чтобы вернуться на базу как можно раньше, и действительно проголодался.  
— Я не ем, — ответила она, нахмурившись, подбирая слова. Через мгновение ее лицо разгладилось, превращаясь в обычную, ничего не выражающую маску.  
— Многое теряешь. Еда вкусная.  
— Как это?  
— Что «как»?  
— Вкусная. Как это?  
Рамлоу не нашел подходящего ответа. Наверно, его и не было. Он покосился, чтобы рассмотреть ее: непроницаемое лицо, синие глаза, лист, запутавшийся в волосах, — и потянулся, чтобы вытащить его. Запястье хрустнуло под бионическими пальцами, Зимнего солдата не учили рассчитывать силу.  
— Блять! — выругался Брок. Он забыл, что ей надо объяснять и приказывать. Сказать, чтобы не двигалась. — У тебя лист в волосах. Достань.  
— Зачем?  
— Это приказ.  
Она кивнула и потянула пальцами сухой листок, бросила его на приборную панель. С ней было сложно.  
Когда несколькими часами позже в лаборатории начали процедуру по зачистке памяти Зимнего солдата, она смотрела Рамлоу прямо в глаза.


End file.
